


When Will My Prince find me?

by MirageSand



Category: Persona 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:49:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24920107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirageSand/pseuds/MirageSand
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	When Will My Prince find me?

When Will My Prince Find Me? (Persona 4 TG)

Yu, Yosuke, and Chie were currently exploring a castle in the tv world; so they could find their missing friend Yukiko. They were running through one of the halls when they caught sight of Yukiko’s shadow entering a room. Before anyone could stop her, Chie bolted down to chase after her. “Chie, wait!” Yu and Yosuke ran after her, but when they entered the room she was nowhere to be found. Looking around they saw they were in a very girly and pink bedroom that had a heavily perfumed scent. A soft and soothing music played through the room though they couldn’t find the source. The two tried to open the door to the next room but it was locked. Yosuke then worriedly ran back to the way they came in and was horrified to see it was locked too. “We’re trapped here!”

“Calm down Yosuke. We just need to search for a way out of here. The two got to searching the room, feeling a bit woozy from the strong and sweet scent. After a little bit, Yosuke found himself oddly compelled to check out one of the drawers. There he pulled out a frilly pink bra and matching panties.

Yosuke found himself unable to stop from staring intensely at the girly lingerie. Yu quickly noticed his strange behavior. "Yosuke you have to focus."

"Sorry Yu but I can't look away. I keep hearing a girl's voice whispering in my head." Yu went over to where Yosuke was, when he suddenly heard a voice commanding him as well. He pulled out an identical set of lingerie as Yosuke’s. To their horror, the two boys stripped down and put on the pink panties and bra. Both of them blushing at the soft feel of the women's undergarments. 

"This is all so strange, I can't even summon my persona. We better get out of here quick." Yosuke said while Yu nodded. They expedited their search but it was tough with the increasingly loud voices in their minds. Yu and Yosuke found themselves glancing more and more at the wardrobe. They tried hard to resist until they realized the voice was Yukiko's. The familiarity both distracted them and made it harder to resist. Losing focus, the two headed to the closet and were greeted with tons of dresses. Yu and Yosuke pulled some out, overwhelmed by the intoxicating feel of the soft fabric. “What a pretty dress… Ah! I can’t think of how cute these clothes are.” Falling into feminine temptation, the boys began to dress themselves. Yosuke was the first as he put on a bright pink dress with poofy sleeves and various bows on it. Yu then put on a white blouse and then placed a dark pink dress over it followed by a pair of white gloves. After that the boys slid on white leggings and heels that matched their dresses.

Now fully dressed in girl’s clothes, the two persona users found their minds being flooded with girly thoughts and commands. Their bodies moved against their wills and headed to the vanity. Catching a glimpse of the overly cutesy outfits they were wearing made them blush. At the behest of the voice, they picked up some makeup. Yu was holding some powder brush while Yosuke held a tube of lipstick. Yu knew they had to think of some way to resist giving into what the voice wanted. Suddenly an idea came to mind. “Yosuke I know how we can fight this! The voice wants us to put makeup on ourselves so instead we will do each other’s makeup!”

Yosuke thought for a moment about it. “Perfect idea, partner! Let’s stick it to whoever is doing this to us. I will powder your face before you get the chance to give in and do it yourself.” Filled with a renewed vigor, the two boys got to giving each other a makeover. They delicately applied various powders and a nice rosy blush. After that they plucked the other’s eyebrows into feminine arches and curled their lashes with mascara. Next was painting their lips and nails a bright pink. While they were blowing on their nails to dry them, they could feel the voice becoming even more dominant. “We really got to be careful with what this voice is stuffing in our heads.” Yosuke noted as he sprayed Yu with a sweet perfume who smiled and responded in turn.

“Don’t worry about it. If we ignore the girly thoughts it’s trying to put in our minds then we can’t think them.” Yosuke gently nodded his head as they blissfully ignored the pink spreading through their minds. The boy’s makeup was finished but they weren’t done dolling up each other as they noticed some wigs. Both placed brunette wigs on the other and began to style them. Yosuke got a simple style that brushed his shoulders and had a pretty pink headband in it. Meanwhile, Yu, got his wig styled into cute pigtails using pink bows.

Now fully looking like very cute girls, the boys looked at their reflections. An overwhelming urge to gush over their new looks rising up but the two knew better than to give in. “This is a super easy one to resist. Let’s just praise each other and then we will have no reason to gush over ourselves.”

“That’s a great idea!” Yosuke said as the two clasped their hands together. “I will start. Yui, I just love your pigtails, they are just so cute!”

“Thanks Yukino! Your dress is soooo pretty! Not to mention how adorable your nails are.”

“Not as much as your heels!” Yui and Yukino went into excited giggling fits between their seemingly endless shower of praise over the other’s new girly appearance. After a while they heard the door unlock signifying they were free to continue. “We did it, Yui! Yukiko’s shadow couldn’t stop us at all. Now we can go find Chie and the real Yukiko like we planned.”

Yui giggled and nodded in agreement. “Yep! We just got to give them the makeover we came here for! I will get the clothes so you go grab the makeup.” Yui picked up a copy of Shadow Yukiko’s outfit while Yukino got a makeup kit and a long black wig. With their minds now as pink and fluffy as their dresses, the two skipped out of the room. Eager to go give their tomboy friend a princess makeover.

In the throne room, Shadow Yukiko held the microphone to her face and addressed the viewers of the Midnight channel. “I hope you viewers enjoyed watching that. Those two are more than ready to go find their princes. Maybe it even encouraged you to make yourself pretty and start searching for your Prince Charming. Of course we got more makeovers coming up so stay tuned!” Shadow Yukiko then headed towards the throne. Tied to the throne was the real Yukiko, placed in front of a monitor. Shadow Yukiko smirked as she looked at the monitor which was replaying the boy’s conversion before turning to her entranced true self. “I know you loved watching that. I am you and I know just how great it must be to watch your strong and independent friends made so weak and helpless. Now you don’t have to be jealous of them any longer. You just keep watching the replay until we are ready to go live with Chie. Watching her become just like me will make you crack for sure. Then you will embrace me and I will take control.” Shadow Yukiko laughed as she celebrated her inevitable victory.


End file.
